


Broken

by Bugheaddd



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Smut, Anxiety, Comfort, Nightmares, Smut, Some Fluff, Trust Issues, Varchie (background), because there’s a lot of it, did I mention smut?, jughead isn’t a name you can guess, not a slow burn, painful breakup, still in love, veronica lodge is an incredible friend, veronica takes care of betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugheaddd/pseuds/Bugheaddd
Summary: bro·ken/ˈbrōkən/having given up all hope; despairing.Betty Cooper became broken the day he left. Even though he left eight years ago, his blue eyes and delicious scent still haunted her dreams. Betty moved to New York for college and met Veronica Lodge, her now best friend and roommate. Veronica was the best friend a girl could ever ask for. She’d help Betty through her nightmares and always watched out for her. Veronica is sure that her boyfriend Archie’s best friend is perfect for Betty and plans a trip for all of them to go to her cabin. When Betty finally meets Archie’s friend, she realizes he’s no stranger at all. In fact, he’s the reason she’s broken.





	1. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> night·mare  
> /ˈnītˌmer/  
> a frightening or unpleasant dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this fic idea for a little while and I finally decided to write it! I really hope you enjoy it!!

Betty was rudely awoken by the loud ringing of her phone.

She checked and saw that it was her best friend and roommate, Veronica Lodge.

Betty and Veronica met during freshman year at NYU and had quickly become best friends.

Betty moved from a small town upstate called Riverdale and Veronica had moved from Los Angeles.

When they graduated college they moved out of the West Village and got a nice apartment together in Chelsea.

Veronica’s boyfriend, Archie Andrews, lived in California so she was pretty much always there.

Veronica had tried to set Betty up with some of Archie’s friends but it never worked out.

Betty wasn’t ready to date.

Especially not with how her last serious relationship ended.

She slowly pressed the green button on her screen and answered the call.

“Hey V, what’s up?”

“So me and Archie were thinking about spending a week at my family’s cabin. I heard it just snowed in New York so the cabin should be absolutely gorgeous! Do you want to come with us?”

“I don’t know... I love hanging out with you guys but I don’t want to be a third wheel.”

“You won’t be! Archie’s best friend is going to fly back with us and come. I think you two would really get along well. And he’s really cute... definitely your type.”

“Are you going straight from the airport to the cabin?”

“Yes. We’re at the airport now getting ready to leave and it’ll take about two hours to get to the cabin from the airport. You’ll have plenty of time to pack...”

“Fine! I think I’ll get there early and have lunch ready for you guys. I know it’s a long trip and that’s the least I can do for you.”

“Great! We’ll see you in a few hours!”

Betty hung up and threw her phone on the bed.

She’d better start packing because she had a long day ahead of her.

 

Less than an hour later she had packed her bags and was on the road heading to the cabin.

When she arrived, she unlocked the door with her spare key and dropped her bags in the entrance.

She had been her a million times before but it never failed to take her breath away.

The cabin had a rustic log look on the outside and a modern mansion style on the inside.

The kitchen and living room were open concept so it was just one big room. There was a large staircase leading to the master suite. There were two small hallways right next to the stairs, one on each side of the staircase, that led to the guest rooms. The hall on the left side had one room and a bathroom but they were both super small. Betty always stayed in one of the rooms in the right hall. It had two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Betty threw her bags into the first room and then started to make sandwiches for lunch.

Fifteen minutes later Betty heard the door open and she walked over to greet her friend.

“Where’s Archie and his friend?” She asked while looking out of the open door.

“They’re grabbing bags. What’d you make us to eat?”

“I didn’t really have any creative lunch ideas so I just made sandwiches...”

“Sandwiches sound perfect!” Archie said as he walked into the cabin, his friend right behind him.

“Betty, I’d like you to meet my best friend J-“

“Jughead?!” She said, her eyes wide.

“Yeah... how’d you know his name? You can’t tell me you just guessed.”

She didn’t answer and just stood there staring at him.

Jughead had a very similar look of surprise on his face and then she looked into his eyes.

They were the same enchanting blue that had haunted her dreams for the past eight years.

She felt tears prick at her eyes and she knew she had to get away.

They couldn’t see her cry.

HE couldn’t see her cry.

“I’m sorry... I have to... go.” She stuttered as she turned around and quickly walked down the hallway and into her room.

Once her door closed Veronica turned to face Jughead.

“Okay, what the hell just happened?”

Jughead swallowed thickly.

“You should ask Betty, my explanation probably won’t make any sense.”

Veronica handed her purse to Archie and made her way to Betty’s room.

She knocked lightly.

“Betty... can I come in? Please?”

When there was no answer, Veronica slowly opened the door to find Betty sitting on her bed crying her eyes out.

Veronica walked over and grabbed Betty in a tight hug.

They sat there for a few minutes, Veronica rubbing Betty’s back and calming her down.

When her breathing steadied she pulled away from Veronica’s shoulder and wiped her eyes.

“You don’t have to give me the answer right now, but what’s going on?” Veronica asked quietly.

“Do you remember when I told you about my last relationship?”

Veronica nodded her head.

“That was with Jughead. We went to Riverdale High and worked at the school newspaper together. We dated for two years and then he left.” Betty stopped and took a deep breath, trying to refrain from crying even more. “I didn’t think I’d ever see him again... V, I have a question for you.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“Did he know who I was before you guys came here? Like, did you tell him my name and stuff?”

“I think Archie told him that your name was Betty but that’s all he knew about you.”

They sat there in silence for a few more moments.

“Do you want me to tell the boys to eat and then I can bring your sandwich in here? Or I can bring you home?” Veronica asked.

“No I want to stay, I think I just need to sleep right now. I didn’t get much last night.”

“Did you have another dream?”

Betty shook her head ‘yes’ and wiped the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

“You’re sure you don’t want to leave?”

“Yeah, I feel like it’ll be good for me. Like the closure I’ve been craving for.”

“Alright, if you change your mind just let me know.”

“I will, thank you V!”

Veronica got up and was about to leave when she turned around to say one more thing.

“Should I tell him to sleep in the other hall?”

“No. That room is uncomfortable. He’ll be just fine sleeping in this hall with the bigger room.”

“Okay.” She said and she closed to door behind her.

Betty flopped back on her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

 

When Betty woke up it was a little after midnight and the house was silent.

She slept the best she had ever since he left, and it was probably because for the first time in eight years she knew for certain that he was safe.

Veronica and Archie were most definitely in their master bedroom doing sinful things.

Jughead was most likely sleeping.

Betty couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in his head.

Did he miss her as badly as she missed him?

Probably.

Did he think about her as much as she thought about him?

Maybe.

She’d never know because she’d never ask.

Her stomach growled, reminding her she had missed both lunch and dinner.

Betty quietly opened her door and walked into the kitchen.

Her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw Jughead rummaging through the fridge, wearing a thin white tank top and plaid pajama pants.

She was about to head back to her room when Jughead realized she was standing there.

“Do you still like pepperoni pizza?” He asked setting a pizza box on the island.

“Of course.”

Jughead grabbed a second plate from the cabinet and set it next to his.

He put two pieces on his plate and only one on hers.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

“You haven’t eaten all day, you’ll get stomach shock if you eat too fast.”

“Stomach shock?”

“Remember when I went on that hunger strike to save Southside High and then you took me to Pops when it was over?”

“Yeah, you ate five burgers and drank the rest of my milkshake.” She said as she sat down.

“And then I felt awful for the rest of the week, that was stomach shock and it was not fun.”

Betty took a bite of her pizza and Jughead came around the island and sat down.

“So what do you do for work?” She asked, taking another bite.

“I’m a professional photographer but I still write sometimes. What about you?”

“I’m a journalist at the New York Times.”

“That’s incredible, bab- Betty...”

She dropped her pizza on her plate and looked at him with wide eyes.

He used to call her ‘baby’ when they were dating and she’d longed to hear him say it again.

“I’m sorry... old habits die hard.”

“It’s okay.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes while they ate their pizza.

“So, what do you take pictures of?”

“I’ve shot a few magazine covers, but all of my personal work is just people or things that inspire me. I have a lot of photos of my friends. Mainly Archie, Veronica, and Toni.”

“Toni? As in Toni Topaz?”

“Yeah, she ended up going to university of California with me and Archie.”

“Oh... did you two ever get together?”

“Nothing serious, just messing around. What about you, are you with anyone?”

“God no. Veronica has set me up with a few guys in the past but it never worked out. Most of my relationships lasted about two weeks and then I’d have some insane anxiety attack and break up with them.”

“Well aren’t we a couple of loners.”

Betty saw the smirk on his face and let out a small laugh.

She looked up and saw the clock on the stove.

“Is it really one in the morning?!”

“Apparently it is...”

“I think I’m going to head back to my room and sleep.”

“Didn’t you sleep all day?”

“I did, but I haven’t slept that good in a really long time. I’m going to take advantage of it because I have no idea how long it’ll stay.”

“Okay, goodnight.”

“Goodnight Jug.”

After their little talk Betty had even more questions.

She laid their for what felt like forever until she finally fell asleep.

 

_“Come on Jug, pick up...” she thought._

_‘Hi, this is Jughead, Leave a message...’_

_“Umm... Hey Jug, it’s me again. I’m just calling to make sure you’re okay. You didn’t show up at Pops so I’m on my way to your trailer. I’ll see you when I get there. Bye.”_

_When she arrived at the Jones’s trailer, Jugheads motorcycle was gone._

_When Betty knocked on the door, a very sad FP Jones answered it._

_“Hi Mr. Jones. Is Jughead home? He was supposed to meet me at Pops but he never showed up.”_

_“Betty, I think you should come in and sit down for a minute.”_

_She walked in and took a seat on the couch._

_“What’s going on?” She asked, her anxiety reaching a new height. “Is everything alright?”_

_“No. Jughead left Riverdale. For good. He said he had to get away from this god forsaken town and the people in it.”_

_“You’re lying... you have to be lying. Jughead wouldn’t leave, especially not without talking to me. He’s just out on a ride. He’ll be back later, right?” she said, tears welling in her eyes. “He has to come back...”_

_FP just shook his head and the dam in her eyes broke, the tear rushing out._

_“No... no... no... oh my god! NO!”_

_FP moved from the chair to the couch and he pulled Betty into his chest and hugged her._

_“No no no no,” she kept repeating it. That was all she could think to say._

 

“NOO!” She screamed.

And then she realized that she woke herself up.

She apparently screamed more than once because Jughead was sitting next to her on her bed, holding her and stroking her hair to calm her down.

She took a few deep breaths against his chest, inhaling his scent.

Cinnamon and cigarettes, a scent that haunted her when she was both asleep and awake.

Once her sadness subsided, she felt angry.

At him, at the situation, at her dream, at everything.

“Why are you in here?” She asked pulling away from him and wiping her eyes.

“You were screaming and crying and I wanted to make sure you were okay, clearly you weren’t.”

“Well I’m fine now so you can leave.”

She looked at him but made sure to avoid his eyes.

“Okay,” He said as he squeezed her knee and then stood up. “Sleep well.”

He left her room and she looked at the clock on her nightstand.

4:27 a.m.

Betty tried to fall back asleep but she couldn’t.

She laid there for a few hours and then the sun started to rise.

She put on a pair of jeans and an oversized pale pink knit sweater and went out to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

Betty went out onto the back porch with her coffee and watched the sun rise.

The sunlight bounced off of the snow and it was beautiful.

She drank her coffee as she watched little birds hop around in the trees.

“Hey, B.” Veronica said, standing in the sliding doorway.

“Hey...”

Veronica sat down in the chair next to Betty and rested her hand on top of Betty’s.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m okay, I had that dream again.”

“I heard you screaming but by the time I got downstairs you stopped. I went to go in your room because you were still crying and then I saw Jughead. He was holding you and talking to you so I just stood outside of your room and then when you made him leave I ran back upstairs.”

“Wait, He was talking to me? I don’t remember that. What was he saying?”

“‘you’re okay, calm down, I’m here now, shhh, please stop, I promise you’re okay’ I think that’s it...”

She kind of remembered him telling her she’d be okay but that was it.

“I think he was crying too. It was hard to tell because I was in the hallway and it was pitch black, but the nightlight let out enough light that I could tell his eyes were glossy.”

“Wow...” was all Betty could say.

“So why’d you get mad and make him leave? I thought you wanted to be held by him again more than anything.”

“I felt like I hit rock bottom and then every little thing about him made me mad. His smell, his face, his body, his voice. I was mad that he was the reason I was having that dream. I was mad that he wasn’t there when I woke up crying eight years ago. I was just mad.” She said as she started to tear up.

“I’m so sorry, Betty.”

“It not your fault, V. It’s not Jugheads either and I feel really bad for getting mad at him. He was just trying to help.”

They sat there for a while, drinking their coffee and watching the sun continue to rise.

“I think I’m going to go for a walk and clear my head.” Betty said.

“Okay. Make sure you wear an extra jacket, it’s really cold.”

“Fine, mom.” She laughed.

 

Betty left and Veronica went back inside.

Archie was sitting on the couch watching Netflix.

“Is she okay?” He asked as she sat down next to him.

“She says she is... but she’s definitely not. She didn’t think she’d ever see him again and now that he’s here, she doesn’t know what to do.”

 

Half an hour later Jughead came out of his room and went to the coffee machine.

Veronica walked into the kitchen and sat at the island.

“Did you sleep well?” She asked.

“Not really. Me and Betty were talking for a while last night and then we both went to bed. I couldn’t fall asleep and when I finally did, I woke up because Betty was practically screaming bloody murder.”

“Yeah, she has this recurring dream about the day you-“ Veronica paused and Jughead was frowning.

“God damnit...” he whispered to himself. “Where is she?”

“She went for a walk but she probably won’t be back until lunchtime.”

 

Betty was sitting on a bench by the frozen pond watching people ice skate when she heard footsteps crunching in the snow.

She looked to her side to see Jughead making a beeline towards her.

“I’m guessing Veronica told you where to find me?” She said as he sat down next to her.

“Yeah, she also told me that I’m the reason you have nightmares!”

“They’re not really nightmares...”

“Well they’re definitely not happy dreams!”

“It’s just memories. Like I’m reliving those days over and over again. All of the pain and sadness is on a continuous loop playing in my head while I sleep.”

They sat there in silence for a few moments, Betty focusing back on the ice skaters.

“I’m sorry about last night. You were trying to help and I reacted badly. It’s just, when I have those dreams, all of the emotions I was feeling at the time come rushing back and I don’t know how to handle it.”

“It’s okay.”

A few more moments of silence passed.

“Do you have those dreams often?”

“Yeah, pretty much every night.”

“Are they always as bad as last night?”

“No. I mean, they’re never good, but I don’t always wake up screaming.”

“Just one more question, are they all about me?” He asked, twisting so he could look at her.

“Yeah.” She said sadly, looking down.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s my own dumb subconscious mind that makes me dream about that stuff.”

“But I’m the reason that stuff happened.”

They watched the ice skaters for a little while longer and then decided to head back to the cabin.

 

A few hours later, Veronica and Betty were prepping dinner.

Betty went to bed and Archie and Veronica went shortly after, leaving Jughead alone with the big tv.

 

_She didn’t know how she got there, but when Betty woke up she was in Jugheads room._

_She barely opened her eyes and saw the ‘Rebel Without A Cause’ poster on the wall that he hung up because he knew it was her favorite movie._

_Betty reached her arm out next to her, expecting to feel Jughead but he wasn’t there._

_“Juggie?” She asked, opening her eyes completely and looking around the room._

_She saw his beanie on the nightstand and grabbed it._

_Then she remembered._

_“Oh my god!” She sobbed, holding the beanie to her chest._

 

“JUGGIE!?”

Betty reached under her pillow and felt the raspy yarn beanie touch her fingers.

She cried harder and then felt the bed dip and a set of arms wrap around her.

Betty cried into his chest and then reached up to feel his face.

It was Jughead this time.

Eight years ago it was FP running into the room to comfort her.

“You’re not FP...” she whispered.

He laughed lightly.

She moved her hand around his face and when she made it to his lips, he softly kissed her fingertips.

“I promise, It’s me.”

“I just had to make sure.” She said, pulling away from him and sitting up straight. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem. I guess I should go...”

He got up and she reached out for his hand, her fingers grazing his.

“Stay.”

“What?” He asked, turning to face her again.

“Just until I fall asleep again...”

She took a few deep breaths.

“Please stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading chapter one of Broken! Sorry this chapter is so short, I hope you still liked it!
> 
> Follow me on ig @bugheads.biscuts or tumblr @bugheadsbiscuts for updates on this story!


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love  
> /ləv/  
> an intense feeling of deep affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun for me to write so I hope you all enjoy it! <3 
> 
> **This chapter contains sexual content**

When Betty woke up she heard a keyboard clacking next to her.

She saw Jughead sitting next to her, then she realized that their fingers were laced together.

She squeezed his hand and he looked at her.

“Good morning!” He said.

“Did I do this?” She asked, looking at their interlocked hands.

“Kind of. You kept reaching out, like you were feeling for something, and then you found my hand.”

“I’m sorry, when I have those dreams I always reach for- never mind.”

“No, tell me...”

“Veronica’s hand. Sometimes she stays with me when they get really bad.” She lied.

Well, it wasn’t a complete lie. Veronica did stay with her quite often, but she wasn’t reaching for a hand. She was reaching for a crown-like beanie that once belonged to the man next to her.

“She really cares about you. Whenever she’s in California and we’re hanging out, your the only thing on her mind. She’s always like ‘I have to go call Betty’ or ‘I really wish Betty was here’. All I could think was how I wished I had taken care of my Betty like she is taking care of hers.”

He looked down at her and their eyes locked.

His eyes were like magnets, pulling, forcing her eyes to stay stuck on his.

Suddenly Veronica opened Betty’s door, pulling them out of their trance.

“Oh!” Veronica said. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No!” They said at the same time.

“Okay... me and Archie were thinking it’d be a good idea to go into town and get some brunch, then shop around for a while.”

“Brunch?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, girl, it’s almost eleven. I was thinking we could get those scones from that bakery! Now get ready, we’re leaving in fifteen minutes.”

Before either of them could say anything, Veronica left.

“Is it really 10:30?”

“Yeah, you slept pretty well.”

“Why’d you stay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Last night I told you that you could leave once I fell asleep, obviously you didn’t. Then you woke up, went to your room to get your laptop, and came back in here. Why?”

“Well I fell asleep for a while and then you woke me up so I was going to leave. You tugged my arm and told me not to go, so I didn’t.”

“But what about this morning?”

“I got up to get coffee and l was on my way back to my room. You yelled for me so I grabbed my laptop and figured I’d stay until you woke up.”

“Thank you...”

“Of course. We should probably get ready, I really don’t want Veronica to get mad.”

“I like to call her vexed Veronica.” She laughed.

Jughead laughed as well and then went to get up.

“Betts..”

“Yeah?”

“I kind of need my hand back.”

She let go of his hand and felt his warmth leave her body.

“Sorry.”

He let out a small chuckle and then left her room.

Betty brushed her hair into a tight ponytail and got dressed.

They drove into town and parked in front of the bakery.

Everyone ordered scones and hot coffees to go so they could walk around while they ate.

Archie and Jughead were walking ahead of the girls whispering about something.

They made it to the park and Archie grabbed Veronica’s hand, dragging her to the gazebo in the middle.

“Hey, Betts, can you hold my coffee for a minute?” Jughead asked.

“Umm, yeah, sure.”

She took his coffee and he pulled his camera out, adjusting settings and then pointing it at Archie and Veronica.

“What’s going on?” Betty asked, but Jughead didn’t answer.

Then, Archie got down on one knee in front of Veronica.

“Veronica Cecilia Lodge, will you make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife?”

Veronica shook her had furiously and pulled him up to plant a hard kiss on his mouth.

Jughead was too busy taking pictures to realize that Betty was sobbing like a baby.

Archie slid the ring on Veronica’s finger and they walked over to Betty and Jughead.

Betty sat the coffees on the ground and hugged Veronica tightly.

“You’re getting married!” She whispered.

“I’m getting married!” Veronica laughed, pulling away.

Betty and Veronica wiped the tears off of their faces and the boys laughed at them.

They started walking again, this time Veronica and Archie were walking ahead.

Jughead put his arm around Betty’s shoulder and she wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Did you know he was planning on doing this?” She asked.

“Yeah. He been planning it for about a month and figured now would be the perfect time.”

“I can’t believe he didn’t tell me! I ought to whoop his ass...”

“He didn’t tell you because he knows you can’t keep a secret.”

“Whatever.” She said with mock annoyance and an eye roll.

They walked for a while longer and when the sun started setting, they went back to the cabin.

 

“Hey, Betty. Do you want to FaceTime your mom and we can tell her the big news?!” Veronica asked.

“Sure!”

The girls sat on the couch and Alice immediately answered the call.

“Hey girls! What’s up?”

“You’ll never guess what happened today, mom!” Betty said.

“I’m getting married!!” Veronica said, showing her ring to the camera.

“Oh my goodness! That’s incredible Veronica,  
I’m so happy for you and Archie!”

“Thanks momma Coop!”

Veronica had started calling Alice ‘momma Coop’ a few years ago and then Betty decided to call Hermione ‘momma Lodge’.

Alice smiled and was about to say something but she got cut off.

“Hey, Betts. Can we... talk?” Jughead asked walking out into the kitchen from the hallway.

Betty turned around and he looked like he was about to either cry or scream. His face was stone serious.

Like, if looks could kill, she’d be as dead as Jason Blossom.

“I.. umm, I’m-“ she stuttered.

“Betty? What’s going on? Who is that?” Alice asked.

Betty looked back at the phone and her mother looked extremely confused.

“It’s no one mom... can I call you later?”

“I guess, is everything okay?”

“Yeah...”

She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her neck.

“Alright, bye..”

Betty hung up and walked into the kitchen.

Jughead grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall, into her room.

“What the hell Jughead!?”

He closed the door and walked around to her side of the bed.

“Is this my beanie?” He asked sternly, grabbing the yarn accessory off of her nightstand.

“I- yeah...”

“Why do you have it? I left it at the trailer.”

“I took it. When you never showed up at pops I got worried so I went to your trailer and your dad told me what happened. Next thing I knew I was waking up screaming and reaching out for anything I could hold. You didn’t bother to take it with you so I figured you wouldn’t miss it. You can take it back if it’s really that big of a deal.”

“No, Betty, I don’t want the stupid beanie. And I honestly don’t know why you do.”

“Stupid?! That ‘stupid’ beanie was all I had left of you, Jughead! I thought you were lying dead somewhere on the side of the road! I was worried sick and that ‘stupid’ beanie was my last inkling of hope over the past eight years.”

“Well, I was fine!”

“I DIDN’T KNOW THAT JUGHEAD!”

She was seething at this point and she wanted to give him hell. To let him know what he’d put her through.

“I went looking for you. I spent days, no, weeks! I spent WEEKS looking for you. I went to Toledo and saw your mother, for God’s sake!”

“You went to see my mom?” He was so stunned that it almost came out in a whisper.

“Of course I did! She said that she hadn’t seen you or heard from you and then she sent me back to Riverdale.”

He didn’t say anything, he just stood there and listened.

“That’s when I got mad...”

“At what?”

“AT YOU! You didn’t just leave me Jughead. You made me fall in love with you. You made me fall so in love with you that I didn’t know who I was without you. YOU BROKE ME! And I HATED you for it. I hated you so much.”

“And you should have... you still should.” He said and he moved a step closer.

“That’s the thing, Jug, I CAN’T HATE YOU! It’s like there’s some cruel part of my brain that won’t let me hate you, even though the rest of me wants to so badly.”

“Just turn that part off. I need you to hate me, Betty. I need you to hurt me physically like I hurt you mentally.”

Betty took a deep breath, tears pooling in her eyes and clouding her vision.

“I can’t... I can’t hurt you, I can’t hate you, I just CAN’T.”

“Why?!”

“BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU!”

That was it.

Her throat so sore from screaming that she couldn’t even think about saying another word.

She just fell to her knees and cried.

Jughead sat on the ground and scooped her into his lap, wrapping one arm around her waist and resting the other on her knee.

Betty cried for close to an hour before falling asleep in Jugheads arms.

She was roused by the feeling of warm kisses on her forehead the sound of Jugheads voice.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so so so sorry...” he repeated, kissing her forehead in between repetitions.

She reached out for his hand that was resting on her leg and he immediately laced his fingers with hers.

“Jug? Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Why’d you leave?”

His whole body went still and he frowned.

She pulled her head away from his chest and looked up at him.

“You don’t have t-“

“Yes I do, you deserve to know. It’s just...”

“Complicated?” She offered.

“Yeah.”

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Betty nuzzling her head in his neck.

“My dad and I had a plan for me to leave Riverdale before my eighteenth birthday so I wouldn’t be forced to become serpent king.“

“WHAT?!” She asked, sitting up straight but not attempting to leave his lap.

“It was this whole elaborate thing where I was going to just disappear and then Sweet Pea would have to step up and become king.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? We could have ran away together...”

“I was going to. That was part of the plan but the whole thing got screwed up when Tall Boy found out. That’s when I actually left without anyone knowing. Not you, not my dad, nobody. That way no one was in danger except myself.”

“I just... I don’t understand why you never called me and told me.”

“Betts, it wouldn’t have been safe. I wanted to call you. Every god damned day I wanted to pick up my phone and call you. I listened to all of the voicemails you sent me so many times that I remember all of them word for word. I couldn’t bring myself to call you and put you in danger with the serpents.”

She started bawling and he brought a hand up to wipe the tears off of her cheeks.

“I thought you left because you stopped loving me...” she choked out.

“Oh my god, Betty. I never stopped loving you, and I never will.”

He looked into her eyes as if he was searching for something.

“I’m not saying this as a sixteen year old boy. I’m saying this as a twenty-six year old man... I love you, Betty Cooper.”

She moved so she was straddling his lap.

Betty rested her forehead on his, noses brushing together and lips only a few millimeters apart.

“Jug...”

She placed her lips on his. It felt like she had been silently suffocating for eight years and she was finally getting air.

He kissed her so tenderly that Betty almost thought she was imagining it.

She ran her hands up his chest and they settled around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Jughead swept his tongue across her bottom lip and she immediately granted him access.

Their tongues danced around each other’s mouths, relearning the feeling of being together.

He tasted the same as she remembered, like spice and cigarettes.

A few moments later, Jughead was standing up carrying Betty and laying her on the bed, never breaking the kiss.

He pulled away and they both tried to catch their breath.

“We really shouldn’t do this...” she whispered. “But I really don’t want to stop.”

He kissed her again and she unbuttoned the flannel he was wearing.

Betty ran her hands down his chest, feeling the hard muscle.

Jughead had definitely grown up.

He was no longer the scrawny teenage weirdo, he had clearly started working out and he had gotten handsomer with age.

She pushed the flannel off of his shoulders and he shrugged it off.

Jughead pulled her sweater off and was surprised to see that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so they were skin on skin.

He moved his mouth down her jaw and lightly sucked the skin on her neck.

They both unbuttoned each other’s pants and discarded them on the floor.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, kissing a trail down her chest.

He dragged his tongue over a nipple and she let out a ragged groan when he sucked it into his mouth. He did the same to the other and she felt like she was on fire.

“Juggie... I need you inside of me.”

“Fuck...”

He slid his hands down her body and hooked a finger in the waistband of her underwear, looking up at her for permission.

She nodded her head and he pulled them down her legs, then he pulled down his.

“Do you have... ummm...” he stuttered.

Betty leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer, feeling around until she felt the cool foil touch her fingers.

She pulled one out of the drawer and handed it to Jughead.

He raised an eyebrow.

“Veronica makes me keep them in here just in case I have a ‘sexual awakening’.” She laughed.

He tore the foil packet open and slid the condom down his length.

Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

Jughead guided himself through her folds, nudging at her opening.

He slowly slid into her and she moaned at the fullness.

He kept a slow pace, their body’s connected in the most intimate way possible.

Tears started to roll out of Betty’s eyes.

Jughead stopped moving and wiped the tears off of her face.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I’m fine. I just... I never thought this would happen again and... I love you.”

He started moving again, faster, and took her mouth in a hard kiss.

“Say it again.”

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“I love you, I love you, I love you.”

With every word, Jughead thrusted harder until they were both on the edge of their climax.

“Juggie... I’m so close... oh my god!” She moaned.

“I love you so much.” He said against her lips.

At that moment, his words pushing her over the edge, she fell apart.

Her walls clenched on him, pulling his release from his body.

Once they came down from their high, Jughead pulled out and disposed of the used condom.

Betty moved to lay on her pillow and Jughead did the same, neither of them bothering to put clothes on.

They cuddled with each other and fell asleep instantly.

 

When Betty woke up it was 6:30 and Jughead was gone but his side of the bed was still slightly warm.

She put some clothes on and walked out of her room.

There was a note on the island.

 

Betty and Jughead,  
We decided to get a hotel room and give you guys some privacy to work through your fight. We’ll be back around lunch time tomorrow. Call either of us if you need anything.  
\- Veronica and Archie

 

Betty looked around the living room and saw that the sliding door to the balcony was open.

She walked over and saw Jughead leaning against the railing smoking a cigarette.

“Hi.” She said as she walked over to stand next to him.

“Hi.”

“It’s really cold out here...”

He looked her up and down and laughed.

“Maybe that’s because you’re wearing thin pajama pants and a tank top.”

She let out a small laugh and he took one final drag from his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray.

He opened his arms and she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist under his jacket.

“What’re you doing out here?” She asked, looking up at him.

“Thinking...”

“About what?”

“You.”

She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her.

Betty shivered and he let go of her.

He took his jacket off and put It around her shoulders.

“Thanks.”

He smiled at her and sat down on one of the chairs.

She went to sit in the chair next to him but he grabbed her waist and pulled her down into his lap.

“Last night was so amazing, Jug.” She whispered as she curled up in his lap.

“I really missed you. I’m so sorry I left.”

“Please don’t be. You did what you had to do.”

“I know, but I feel like I could have stayed and found a way to protect you. Then I would have been able to watch you walk across the stage when you graduated from NYU. I could have celebrated with you when you got hired at the New York Times. I just wish I could have been there fo big moments like those.”

She sighed into his chest.

“I wish you were there too.”

They sat there in silence for a little while and Betty ended up falling asleep.

Jughead carried her inside and sat down on the couch.

He grabbed the throw blanket and wrapped it around them.

Betty slept for about two hours and Jughead had dozed off a few times.

When she woke up, he was watching Friends reruns on tv.

She hugged him tightly and he kissed the top of her head.

“Your mom called you a few minutes ago.” He said, handing her her phone from the coffee table.

Betty checked and she had fifteen calls, four voicemails, and seven texts. All from her mom.

_**A: Is everything okay?** _

_**A: Hello?** _

_**A: Elizabeth Cooper, answer your phone right now!** _

_**A: Call me!** _

_**A: No, FaceTime me. I want to see your face.** _

_**A: Are you awake yet?** _

_**A: FaceTime me right now or so help me god I will drive all the way to Veronica’s cabin.** _

“I should probably call her before she has a heart attack.

He laughed and she got up and went to the kitchen.

Betty set her phone up against a vase on the island and then she hit the call button.

Alice answered after the first ring.

“Finally! What were you doing all night that you couldn’t bother to call your own mother?!”

“I just had to deal with some stuff but it’s all good now.”

“Okay...”

Alice looked skeptical but didn’t want to interrogate her daughter.

Jughead got up and walked around the island and opened the fridge.

He pulled out a package of bacon, eggs, and cheese and set them on the island.

“Do you want a breakfast sandwich?” He asked in a whisper.

“Yes please.”

He smiled and winked at her then started heating the pan for the bacon and eggs.

A pink stain covered her cheeks and she put her head to her chest.

“Betty? Who was that?” Alice asked.

“Oh! It’s just... Archie’s friend. He need me to help him make breakfast so I should probably go.”

“Alright... give Veronica and Archie a hug for me and tell them congratulations again.”

“I will!”

Betty hung up and groaned when her phone rang again.

This time it was Veronica and she sighed with relief.

“Hey, V.” She said as she brought her phone to her ear.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m absolutely perfect.”

“And Jughead...?”

“We’re fine.”

“I’m glad to hear that! Archie and I decided we want to spend another night here so the cabin is all yours until tomorrow.”

“Okay. We’ll see you tomorrow!”

“I love you!”

“Love you too!”

Veronica hung up and Betty threw her phone on the island.

She hopped off of her chair and walked around the island to grab an orange and a cutting board.

Betty started to cut the orange and told Jughead what Veronica said.

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“What do you want to do today? Because I already have a few things in mind...”

“Oh yeah?” She asked.

“Mhmm,” He hummed against her neck.

The vibration of his voice sent a chill down her spine and she instinctively pressed back against him.

He lightly bit her earlobe and whispered, “later.”

“Promise?” She whispered back.

“Promise.”

A few hours later Jugheads name was dripping from her lips and echoing around the empty cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2 of Broken!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on instagram @bugheads.biscuts or tumblr @bugheadsbiscuts for updates on this story!


	3. Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> re·la·tion·ship  
> /rəˈlāSH(ə)nˌSHip/  
> an emotional and sexual association between two people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn’t notice, I made a major update on chapter 2 so I highly suggest you reread that chapter before reading this one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

Archie and Veronica came back around lunchtime the next day.

Betty and Jughead were curled up on the couch together sleeping.

“Well I guess they had a long couple of nights,” Veronica said, setting her purse and keys on the island.

“Should we wake them?” Archie asked.

“Probably.”

They both walked over to the couch and smiled at the sight in front of them.

Jughead was laying down on one of the recliner parts of the couch with his legs up and Betty was laying longways on the couch with her head on his lap.

Veronica snapped a quick picture of them and then crouched down next to the couch.

“Hey, Betty...” She said, lightly shaking her friend's shoulder.

Betty didn’t even budge and Veronica rolled her eyes.

“I honestly don’t know why I thought that would work.” She said with a sigh.

Archie walked over to Jughead and punched his shoulder. “Wake up bro.”

Jugheads eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Betty still sleeping in his lap.

“Rise and shine sleepyhead!” Veronica said.

“Wake Betty up, we’re going to unpack our hotel bag and then we want to go out for lunch.” Archie said.

Jughead shook his head and then the couple left the room.

He brushed the hairs off of her forehead.

“Betts...”

“Hmmm?” She mumbled.

“You need to wake up, love.”

“...don’t wanna... up.”

He laughed and said, “I know, but Archie and Ronnie are back and they want to go out to eat lunch.”

Betty sat up and smoothed her ponytail.

“You want coffee?” He asked.

“Yes please!”

He went out to the kitchen and Betty followed, going to sit at the island.

She watched him and started reminiscing about the delicious things they did that night.

“You okay?” He asked, setting her mug in front of her and then leaning on the island next to her.

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“...about?”

“Last night,” she said with a smile. ”It's still so surreal to me that you're here.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I guess because it’s been so long I almost forgot you actually existed. I’ve had so many dreams about you that my brain is a little confused by the fact that you’re here in real life.”

He frowned a little and she brought a hand up to his cheek.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how bad that sounded until I said it.”

“No, don’t apologize.”

Jughead leaned in and kissed her cheek and whispered, “I’d kiss you normally, but I’m pretty sure Veronica is standing at the top of the stairs watching us.”

“So?”

Betty moved her head so their lips lightly brushed together and Jughead closed the space in between them.

The kiss didn’t last long and Betty frowned when he pulled away from the island and walked down the hallway to his room.

She sat back in her chair and stirred her coffee with a sigh.

“Did I really just see you two kiss?” Veronica asked as she sat down next to Betty.

“Umm.. yeah.”

“When did that start?!”

“The night we were fighting. Once the screaming at each other and the crying stopped, we talked about what happened and he told me why he left. Then we, well, we made out and then, ummm...”

“Had sex?” Veronica offered, clearly seeing Betty’s struggle to find the words.

Betty could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and all she could do was nod.

“Oh my god! So does this mean you two are dating?”

“I don’t know, we haven’t talked about it.”

“So you’re just ex’s that are having sex? That doesn’t really sound like a good idea, B.”

Betty didn’t say anything and just took a sip of her coffee.

“I know how you feel about him and I’m sure he feels the same, but I don’t want you to get hurt. I think you two should talk about your relationship before you do anything else.”

“You’re probably right. Thanks, V.”

“You should go freshen up and then we’ll leave for lunch, okay?”

“Okay.”

Betty grabbed her mug and put it in the sink on her way to her room.

When she got in her room she took her hair down and started to brush it when she heard her phone go off.

She quickly put her hair in a tight ponytail and went to check her phone.

It was a text from FP.

_**FP: Hey, Betty. I know you’re at Veronica’s cabin so I won’t bother you too much. Call me when you have a free minute, I have exciting news!** _

FP and Betty had grown a strong relationship over the last eight years and they call to check in with each other every Wednesday.

He never keeps her on the phone too long so Betty hit the call button next to his name and sat down on her bed.

It rang three times and then he answered.

“Betty! How’s the cabin? Are you having a good time?”

“It’s great! The snow is so pretty out here!”

“I’m glad to hear that!”

“So what’s your super exciting news?!”

“Dixie and Hotdog are going to be parents!”

Dixie and Hotdog were FP’s sheepdogs that he’d gotten a few years back to keep him company.

“No way! That’s so great! I have to tell Ronnie.”

Betty ran out of her room and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

She held her phone away from her face so she wouldn’t blow out FP’s eardrums and yelled for Veronica.

She appeared at the top of the stairs a few seconds later.

“Dixie is going to have puppies!”

“OMG! That’s awesome!”

Veronica hadn’t met FP but her and Betty had dog sat a few times when FP had to go on work trips.

Betty smiled at Veronica went back to her room.

They did their normal catching up and Betty told him everything, except that Jughead was at the cabin.

“I guess I’ll let you get back to your cabin fun. Make sure to send me some pictures!”

“I definitely will!”

Betty hung up and jumped a little when she saw Jughead standing in her doorway.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” She asked.

“Sorry.”

“What’s up?”

“Veronica and Archie are ready to go whenever we are.”

“Okay.” She said as she got up and put her jacket on.

Betty walked over to him and his arms immediately wrapped around her waist.

She looked up at him and smiled.

“Hi.”

He leaned down so his forehead rested on hers.

“Hi,” he breathed before taking her mouth in a soft, slow kiss.

It lasted for a few moments and Betty’s lips were tingling when he pulled away.

“You’re really good at that.” she sighed.

He laughed and let go of her waist.

“Ready?” He asked, offering her his hand.

She laced her fingers through his and they walked out of her room and into the living room.

“Let's go eat, I’m starving.” Archie said.

They decided to walk to the restaurant because it wasn’t very far and it was a fairly nice day.

Jughead was taking a few pictures along the way but never let go of Betty’s hand.

“So who were you on the phone with earlier?” He asked.

“Believe it or not, your dad. We’ve been keeping in touch. I wasn’t sure if you two had talked since that day so I didn’t mention that you were here.”

“Oh! I sent him a postcard a few years ago letting him know I was alive and safe but I didn’t tell him I was in California. Do you think we should tell him?”

“Probably. Maybe we can call him later or something.”

Jughead shook his head and they walked in silence for a little while until Veronica announced that she wanted to take a group picture.

Veronica stood on Betty’s left side and Jughead stood behind Betty while Archie stood on the other side of Veronica.

Archie held the phone out in front of them and counted down to take the picture.

Jughead bent his head down and kissed Betty’s temple just as the little ‘click’ noise went off.

Betty had the brightest smile on her face with her eyes closed, Veronica was looking at Archie lovingly, and Archie was looking at the camera.

“Perfect!” Archie said and they continued walking.

When they got to the restaurant, Betty sat next to Veronica and across from Jughead.

The waitress came to the table a few minutes later to take their drink orders and read the specials.

When she mentioned the house sandwich, both of the boys practically moaned.

B and V rolled their eyes and laughed.

They ordered their food and the waitress came back with it about half an hour later.

Betty ordered a salad, Veronica had cheese and broccoli soup, both of the boys got the house sandwich, and they got a basket of fries for the table.

When they finished eating, Jughead and Betty ordered an ice cream sundae to share while Veronica and Archie each got a slice of pie.

“Hey, Betts, can you still do the cherry thing?” Jughead asked.

She laughed and nodded her head.

”What cherry thing?” Archie asked.

”I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue. Pop Tate’s wife did it one day and then every time I got a milkshake at Pop’s I practiced until I finally got it.”

“B, why didn’t I know this?! Now you have to do it!”

Betty took the cherry off of their sundae and bit it off of the stem.

Once she ate the cherry, she popped the stem into her mouth and started to work on the knot.

Veronica pulled her phone out and started recording Betty.

After a few seconds, Betty’s mouth opened and she pulled out a perfectly knotted cherry stem.

Everyone at the table laughed when Jughead said, “looks like you can take the girl from Pop’s, but you can’t take Pop’s from the girl.”

“Can you send that video to me?” Betty asked.

“Of course!”

Veronica sent it and when Betty received it, she immediately forwarded it to FP.

They paid their tab and started to walk back when Betty’s phone buzzed.

She had to let go of Jugheads hand so she could grab it out of her purse but laced her fingers back through his once she had it.

It was a response from FP.

_**FP: Is that Jughead??** _

“Shit! Umm, Jug, you know that conversation we were going to have with your dad? We might have to have it now.” She said.

“What?! Why?”

She read the message to him and then looked up at him and asked “What’re we going to do? He’s going to be mad at us! He’s going to tell my mom and then she’s going to be mad at us, which is even worse!!”

He could see the panic in her eyes and he stopped walking and stood in front of her.

Jughead brought his free hand up to cup her face and rested his forehead on hers, trying to transfer some of his calm energy into her.

“Breathe, Betty.”

“My mom hates you, Jug. If she finds out that you’re here, she might... I just don’t want to lose you again.”

“You won’t. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“Yes I can. I love you and your mother isn’t going to scare me away. Do you believe me?”

She nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

He leaned down to kissed her and then they continued walking.

Archie and Veronica hadn’t noticed that Betty and Jughead had stopped walking so they were way ahead.

They walked in silence for a little while and then Betty spoke.

“What are we doing?”

“Ummm, walking back to the cabin?”

“No, I mean what are we doing. Like relationship wise.”

“Well... we can be whatever you want us to be,” He replied, squeezing her hand. “But I’d really like it if you’d be my girlfriend.”

“I’d really like that too!”

He brought their entwined hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

“I love you!”

“I love you too, Juggie!”

 

When they got back to the cabin Archie and Veronica were already inside watching something on tv.

Betty’s phone rang and she saw that it was a FaceTime call from FP.

“It’s your dad.”

“Answer it.”

Betty got the green answer button and held her phone out in front of herself.

“Where is he?” FP asked before Betty could say anything.

“He’s right next to me.”

“Can I see him?”

Betty looked over to Jughead and he nodded his head.

She moved her arm so that both her and Jughead were on the screen.

“Hey Dad!”

“Jug... you look so grown up.” FP said wiping a tear from his cheek.

“Yeah, I actually have muscles now.” He said with a laugh.

“You still eating a lot?”

“Of course, I think it’s in the Jones genes. I love food more than almost anything.” He said glancing over at Betty.

“So how’ve you been?”

The Jones boys spent almost an hour on the phone catching up with everything they missed over the past eight years.

They had both shed tears and laughed and once the call was over, Jughead could feel the weight lifted off of his shoulders.

“So how’d it go?” Betty asked.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her body against his.

“It was good. Actually, it was great.”

“I’m glad to hear that. He really missed you.”

“I missed him too. Thank you for taking care of him while I was gone. You have no idea how great it was to see him sober and out of the serpents. You take good care of the Jones men.” He said, smiling down at her.

“Meh, you’re okay I guess.” She said with a laugh.

“Just okay?” He asked as he started to tickle her.

“Jug!” She yelped. “Jug stop!”

He picked her up and carried her into her bedroom.

Soon enough, their loud laughs turned into muffled moans as they lost themselves in each other over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 3 of Broken!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on instagram @bugheads.biscuts or tumblr @bugheadsbiscuts for updates on this story!


End file.
